Soviet Farm
by Brasil Lasagn
Summary: Joseph Stalin gets reborn into the the world of Animal farm as Napoleon. This was my 9th Grade project that I wrote and I turned it into a fanfiction. Joseph Stalin was the person that Napoleon was most likely based on.


Joseph Stalin certainly remembered having a stroke, he also remembered that that he had blacked out, in other words he died. So it made no sense that he was now breathing, awake, and most importantly alive; in a pig sty nonetheless. Joseph didn't care that he was alive but rather more on the fact that he was in the body of a pig. Of all the organisms living on earth, why was he reincarnated as a pig? Pigs were dirty, disgusting, dimwitted, and greedy. However in the back of his mind he couldn't deny being a little greedy in his past life; just a little though. Here in this new body, in this new life granted to him, he was merely a newborn piglet; a Berkshire Boar in fact.

As months and years past, Joseph now known as Napoleon was growing increasingly dissatisfied at Mr. Jones the apparent owner of the farm. Jones didn't deserve to rule over him; however, Napoleon knew that he would need someone to ignite the spark in the other farm animals, someone to start the rebellion just as what had happened in his past life. He would make the others do all the hard work of planning and carrying out the rebellion, he would just have to take the position of leader.

Years later after Old Major had given his speech, after the animals had finished the planning, after the rebellion had ended, Napoleon just watched. True to his words he did not contribute to the rebellion at all, he did obtain the role of leader, he just had to share it with all the other pigs; but, that didn't worry him as he could get rid of him when they posed a threat. Squealer was useful, reminded him of the little messenger he had back in the Soviet Union. Squealer spread his version of the truth, subtly altering everything that came out of Squealer's snout. Those animals never realized they were playing to his tune.

Napoleon had even taken to a few pups, training and educating them to listen to him. The Seven Commandments were nothing to him as most of the animals were just that: animals. They were all still stupid, illiterate they couldn't remember anything they were taught. They all just followed his orders without question. Any doubts that rose were all snuffed out by Squealer. The rules that prevented the animals from acting like humans weren't an obstacle at all, after all this was his second chance of creating an entirely communist society. His biggest obstacle was that wretched pig Snowball. Snowball was exactly like Leon, obstructing the way to his ideal society. Snowball and he never saw eye to eye, they were always arguing with each other, the most recent debate they had was about the windmill, Snowball did not deny that the process of building the windmill would be hard, he did say that it would be worth it. He himself argued for more food produce, both if these were good ideas-he would have to admit-and the animals were divided between who to vote for.

Snowball was eventually chased out after he became too big of a threat to his rule. Those dogs were useful after all; they were only there to enforce his ideals anyway. No one could oppose him now, not even the other pigs. Now with nothing standing in his way he could finally carry out his plans for the farm. He would accomplish what he couldn't in his past life.

Napoleon did notice that his current life and actions were while very different from his past life they had an uncanny resemblance. It was as if it was a parody, an allegory of his past life; but that couldn't be possible right? Napoleon was a pig that lived on a farm, a pig! If this was really an allegory would his situation now mean that they were making fun of him? Of his new life? Being born as a pig? Napoleon brushed aside his thought, he could ponder them later.

Time passed by, the animals were all working hard to build the windmill-except him of course, he supervised them. When a big storm happened, it blew everything in its path away, including the windmill. He blamed his on Snowball and ordered a manhunt for him. With that out of the way, Napoleon was free to manipulate all the animals, he ordered them to work, to serve, and even abolished the seven commandments! Napoleon slept on a bed, lived in a house, engaged in trade, drank alcohol, wore clothes, engaged in trade, and also was treating the other animals as slaves, even though the animals themselves are not aware of it. Squealer became the messenger for the pigs justify each and every one, of their actions with made up reasons, the animals were just that stupid to believe them. The sheep's were also useful in their own way always bleating out "Four legs good, two legs bad! Four legs good, two legs bad!" helped provide the animals motivation to keep working.

As years past, Napoleon never realized that he was becoming more like an actual pig in body and in spirit. He became disgusting, filthy; he was a hypocrite, and a dictator. Everything he was in his past life had transferred over to his new one. Napoleon was embodied the animal, he was the personification of a pig, as he was pig through and through, inside and out.

Napoleon along with the other pigs became increasingly similar to the humans, blinded by the power they had over others, and for the other animals? They could no longer distinguish between their enemy and their leaders. In the end the animals looked from pig to man, from man to pig, and from pig to man again; but already it was impossible to say which was which.


End file.
